Italy's Dreams
by waterrain
Summary: Italy at times has odd dreams, but the oddest one he has so far was of Germany being a girl. He wakes up and checks to make sure Germany is still a guy. Italy ignores the fact it annoys, disturbs, and upsets Germany along with making him feel insulted.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This FanFic will be ones hots of Italy's dreams. **_**Italy's Dream**_

**Italy's Dreams**

**By Waterrain**

Italy was curled up and he was happily dreaming of Pasta, but then suddenly went away from Pasta.

"_**Hello, Italy." Germany said calmly and Italy tilted his head up so he could see Germany's face.**_

"_**Hi, Germany. It is really hot here." Italy replied happily, he cheerfully stripped, and then looked at Germany's stern expression.**_

"_**Italy I'm a female and I do not desire to see you naked form." Germany stated bluntly and arms were crossed firmly.**_

"_**Huh? What do you mean Germany? Last time I checked you were a man and your voice is still the same." Italy asked in confusion and he blinked at him. "Plus your lower vital regions were bigger than mine and made me feel so depressed, vee."**_

_**Germany took off the green jacket and looked at Italy with serious blue eyes.**_

"_**That is all I shall take off, Italy." Germany said smoothly and tilted her head slightly. "I'm a female as you can tell now that the bulky jacket is off." **_

_**Italy's eyes were wide in shock, his cheeks turned red, and he quickly put his outfit back on.**_

"_**Sorry, Germany. Please don't kill me." Italy pleaded and Germany sighed deeply.**_

"_**I wouldn't kill you." Germany stated flatly, but then added firmly. "I would have cut your small vital area off, Italy."**_

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Italy screamed loudly and he jumped out of bed. Germany heard Italy screaming and he quickly slammed open the door.

"Italy what is wrong?" Germany asked in a worried and concerned voice.

"You are going to cut off my vital area!" Italy cried out loudly, tears running down his cheeks, and eyes wide in horror.

"What the hell Italy? What are you talking about?" Germany asked sharply and he was rather confused by Italy's words.

"I'm sorry so sorry. I didn't know you were a girl." Italy managed to say and he was trembling in fear. Germany blinked in confusion at Italy's words, but then thought oh great another one of Italy's odd dreams.

"I'm sorry, Germany. Please don't cut off my vital regions and please don't kill me." Italy begged and he was on his knees.

"Italy get off your knees. I'm not a girl, I'm not going to destroy your regions, and I'm not going to kill you." Germany stated firmly and he pulled Italy up.

"Italy you have walked into my shower while I was showering, you have seen me naked countless times, and you have the nerve to call me a girl." Germany muttered and his cheeks were burning. "I'm not a female. I have always been a male and I'm still a male. So settle down already idiot."

Italy nodded and then he pulled down Germany's pants.

"Okay you are still a male." Italy commented cheerfully and then he smiled brightly. "Oh, you decided to have nothing on under your pants today."

Germany's cheeks were flushed, he pulled up his pants, and then glared at Italy.

"Go back to bed, Italy." Germany managed to say calmly and he shook his head. "Do not pull my pants down again."

"Okay. It depresses me for your manhood is bigger and longer than mine." Italy commented and he heard Germany slam the door shut.

"Do not talk about such things. Go back to bed." Germany said loudly and in a firm voice behind the door. Italy smiled happily, he laid back down, and closed his eyes.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This FanFic will be ones hots of Italy's dreams. **_**Italy's Dream**_

**Italy's Dreams**

**By Waterrain**

The next night Italy was curled up and he was dreaming of running naked through a field of tomatoes and giggling happily.

"_**Italy, Why must you show off your body to the world?" Germany asked softly and Italy's eyes went wide at the sight of the blonde being in dark green skirt.**_

"_**Germany. Are you a girl?" Italy managed to ask and he had no idea where his outfit was at within the field.**_

"_**Yes." Germany stated calmly as she took off her knee length dark green skirt and handed it to Italy.**_

"_**For me?" Italy asked in confusion, he noticed that she was wearing dark green boxers, and Germany nodded.**_

"_**Of course. I do not wish for everyone to see your vital regions." Germany commented smoothly and Italy decided to put on the skirt.**_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**If you do this again, Italy. I will not forgive you." Germany stated firmly and in her hand was a silver gun. Blue eyes looking incredibly serious, lips set in a frown, and the gun was pointed at Italy. "Got it nitwit? No one else gets to see your goodies."**_

"Please don't shoot me!" Italy yelled as he woke up and his heart was pounding. Germany slammed open the door, he looked at Italy for a moment, and didn't see anything attacking him.

"Stop yelling and screaming in the middle of the night unless there is real danger." Germany stated sternly and he was about to leave, but then Italy jumped up and clung to his hips.

"Germany, Germany. It was alright at first you know running through the field of tomatoes naked, but then you showed up in a dark green skirt knee length and a short sleeved black shirt. You were a girl and it was okay for a moment. You gave me the skirt to cover up and you were wearing dark green boxers. You decided to point a gun at me." Italy said quickly and he was breathing heavily. "I was so frightened and terrified."

Germany sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Italy. Why must you dream that I'm a girl? Never mind you always have such unusual dreams." Germany muttered to himself and he pulled Italy off of him.

"Let go of me, Italy. I have a lot of work to do in the morning and your screaming in the middle of the night is not helping." Germany commented firmly and he pointed at the bed. "Go back to sleep."

"Stay with me please Germany. Sleep in the same bed as me, Germany." Italy pleaded with big eyes and he hugged Germany.

"You are naked get off of me. At least put on some boxers and then I'll sleep with you." Germany managed to say calmly, his cheeks were burning, and to be honest he had just noticed Italy was completely naked.

"Okay, vee." Italy said cheerfully and he put on a pair of blue boxers. Afterwards he grabbed Germany's hand, they walked towards the bed, and Italy was smiling brightly. Italy and Germany went to sleep on the bed, but in the morning.

"Italy! Why were you rubbing yourself against such a location on my body!" Germany yelled angrily and his cheeks were flushed more in embarrassment than true anger.

"To make sure you are still a male. Plus you had on your outfit and I had on boxers. So you shouldn't be too upset, Germany." Italy commented happily and he put on his uniform.

"Still no excuse." Germany told him and his arms were crossed.

"Plus somehow it felt nice, vee. You know rubbing my regions against your regions. Say maybe mine will grow bigger since your vital regions-" Italy started to say, but he was caught off by Germany's upset voice.

"Do not talk about my vital regions." Germany stated firmly and he was about to smack him, but Italy can run rather quickly.

"Hey, West." Prussia said cheerfully and there was a smirk on his lips.

"Go away bruder." Germany snapped angrily and he sighed deeply to himself for snapping at his older brother never does work at him going away.

"All bent out of shape just because Italy rubbed himself up against you. Poor little West is so shy and he doesn't like being touched at all. Still just a virgin and what Italy did was nothing expect rubbing. Yet you are blushing so prettily." Prussia commented mockingly and he was grinning. Germany ignored him, he walked past Prussia, and forced away the blush.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder in German means Brother.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This FanFic will be ones hots of Italy's dreams. **_**Italy's Dream**_

**Italy's Dreams**

**By Waterrain**

Italy was clinging onto his pillow and he was rolling around a little on the bed.

"_**Italy." Germany said calmly and smoothly.**_

"_**Are you a girl?" Italy asked quickly, but then he noticed that Germany was wearing a tight black short sleeve shirt that clearly outlines breasts.**_

"_**Part female, but also part male." Germany replied simply.**_

"_**Huh?" Italy asked in confusion and he blinked his **_

"_**I have breasts and as some would refer to my kind of lower regions as a bratwurst." Germany stated bluntly and Italy's eyes widened in shock. His hands were grabbed firmly, he could feel Germany's covered breasts, and Italy's cheeks turned red.**_

"_**This is the female part." Germany told him gently and he guided Italy's hands downwards. **_

"_**Germany, vee. This is not a good idea. You might regret having me touch you and then cut off my vital areas." Italy cried out loudly, he did not want his private parts cut off, and his hand was touching Germany's covered manhood.**_

"_**Italy, I'm sorry. I must cut your little regions off." Germany stated firmly and Italy tried to slip away from the taller Nation's grip. **_

Italy fell out of bed and hit the floor with a thump. His head ached because of the fall, his heart was pounding, and he was shivering in terror. Italy blinked his eyes and shook his head. He stood up quickly while thinking 'Must check on Germany' and Italy forgot that he was naked, but to him it was just a little minor detail.

Germany blinked his eyes for his door was slammed opened, Italy jumped onto him, and he noticed that the smaller Nation was completely naked.

"Germany! Germany, I dreamt you were part girl and part boy!" Italy cried out loudly and he clung onto Germany.

"What?" Germany managed to ask, his mind was a bit blurry for he had just woke up, and Italy was straddling his hips naked. Germany mentally groaned and why must he be disturbed every night.

"You held my hands. In my dream I touched your covered breasts and vital regions. Then you regretted having me touch you and stuff. You were going to cut my thing off." Italy whimpered as he buried his head onto Germany's shoulder.

Germany felt confused, annoyed, and tired. He was barely paying attention to Italy's words or the meanings, but figured it was just another bad dream or something.

"Whatever, Italy. It is just a dream." Germany stated tiredly and silently wondered why Italy must tell him about every dream. He already had enough with Russia telling him about his blood filled dreams and Germany was still trying to suppress it. It does not bother him, but personally he does not wish to see blood and gore in his dreams every night. Not frightening, but Germany does not want to dream about what other Nations dreams about at all.

'Why must Italy tell me his dreams? Why does Russia inform me of his highly disturbing and gory dreams? I do not care or wish to know about others are dreaming about at all. It is their own business. Why share it?' Germany wondered briefly, but then decided it truly does not matter and all he wanted was to have a good night's sleep.

Italy nodded for he could feel Germany's covered manly parts with his lower body and he could feel Germany's muscular chest it brough him comfort. He watched as the blue eyes closed, Italy yawned quietly, and decided to sleep by Germany's side.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. This FanFic will be ones shots of Italy's dreams. **_**Italy's Dream**_

**Italy's Dreams**

**By Waterrain**

Italy was in Germany's bed, he had sneaked in after the blonde had fallen asleep, and that was when he quietly crawled under the covers in Germany's bed.

_**Italy was playing in a pool of Pasta, he was smiling brightly, and having a good time, but something was missing.**_

"_**Italy, what are you doing?" Germany asked firmly and Italy's eyes went wide.**_

"_**Are you completely male?" Italy asked quickly while staring intently at the blonde.**_

"_**Yes. What else would I be besides male, Italy." Germany replied simply and he sighed deeply. "Never mind I do not wish to know."**_

"_**Germany come and join me in the pool of Pasta." Italy said cheerfully, he blinked his eyes, and noticed there was some tomatoes mixed in as well. "It will be fun, vee."**_

_**Germany went into the pool of Pasta and he shook his head.**_

"_**You need to get into shape, Italy." Germany stated smoothly, Italy sulked, and should have known.**_

Germany woke up and noticed that Italy was sound asleep. He was thankful there was no screaming or anything of that sort.

"Why do I have to do laps inside the pool of Pasta? Do I have too?" Italy asked in his sleep and Germany shook his head.

"I do wonder what is wrong with him." Germany muttered quietly before walking out of his bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey, West. Did Italy have another dream about you?" Prussia asked gleefully, a smirk on his lips, and his head tilted towards Germany.

"Germany, Germany! In my dream you said that you would cut my vital regions if I didn't complete one hundred laps around the pool of Pasta!" Italy cried out loudly and he was heading towards Germany.

'Why me?' Germany briefly thought before covering his eyes, wondering why this was happening to him, and why his older brother had to hear Italy.

"I guess that answers my question. Heh, good luck little brother." Prussia commented cheerfully before leaving the kitchen and Germany mentally groaned.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **_**Italy's Dream.**_

**Italy's Dreams**

**By Waterrain**

Italy crawled under Germany's blankets after the blonde Nation had fallen asleep, but before walking inside the bedroom and crawling under the nice warm covers. He had saw Prussia sleeping on the floor by Germany's door with several empty beer cans by his body and giggling in his sleep. Italy rested his head on the blue eyed Nation's chest and fell asleep with ease.

_**Italy was singing happily, he was dancing, and having a lot of fun. Germany suddenly appeared completely nude and Italy stared in amazement.**_

"_**Wow, Germany. Your lower regions are still bigger than mine, vee. Even in my dreams." Italy commented and Germany now covered his vital regions.**_

"_**Italy, Stop staring. My face is up here and if you do not cease looking down there. I will turn you into a woman." Germany stated firmly and he gave Italy a serious look. "I mean it, Italy. Have I ever joked?"**_

Italy woke up and he moved his hands briefly on Germany's body that is not nude. The black shirt and green boxers is what Germany normally wears to bed.

"I wonder if you ever sleep in the nude." Italy said out loud and received no response. "I guess you are really out of it for not waking up. I guess you and Prussia had went out drinking together. After all you two are drinking buddies."

'I wonder if Germany and I could become drinking buddies too?' Italy briefly thought before falling back to sleep. 'I think it would be nice. I wonder how you act while drunk.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
